Moving On
by Soomin
Summary: Pearl is beginning to learn that she is in control of her life, and she doesn't need anyone to make her feel like herself. However, her friends will always be there to help her out with the transition.
1. You Can Do What You Want

Pearl did the cleaning, the laundry, the dishes, and everything else the temple required to stay in excellent condition. As Steven saw it, that was perfectly fine. People liked doing all sorts of things, and if Pearl liked to do the chores, Pearl liked to do chores.

However, when Steven saw Pearl, haggard and weary from a day of hunting Peridot out in the jungle, going up to the sink to start of the dishes Steven forgot to do during the day, he realized that Pearl didn't always like doing chores. After a moment of planning on what to do, Steven climbed down the ladder and walked over to the Gem's door. He pressed his ear against the door pretending to be listening in on something.

"Amethyst? What are you doing in Pearl's room?" he asked, hopefully loud enough to be heard over the faucet as well as Pearl's tired haze.

"What? You're making more living space by moving all of your stuff down to Pearl's room?" Steven paused as if he was listening to a response, "But that'll make her really angry!"

"She's doing what?" Pearl finally demanded as Steven's words processed through her mind. Steven walked away from Pearl's stride and waited until the doors closed to run over to the sink to start on dishes he was supposed to do. It was only lunch, so there wasn't much to do. He even had time to start the dishwasher when Pearl came back with an annoyed look on her face.

"That Amethyst, playing tricks on me on a day like this," Pearl muttered as she walked back to the sink to continue on the dishes, but was surprised when she saw none and heard the dishwasher working beside her.

"What in the world?" she asked, trying to figure out exactly what happened. There was no technology in this house that would automatically clean dishes that she knew of. In the corner of her eye, she spotted a suspect reading one of those fantasy novels Connie loved.

"Steven," she called out, but any irritation she felt toward him immediate dissipated when she saw the boy attempting to hide behind the book. "Steven," she said endearingly and walked over to where he was sitting.

Steven tried his best not to give himself away. Unfortunately Pearl had that ability where she seemed to always know what was going on in Steven's head. While Garnet was absolutely adamant that it wasn't future vision, Steven was sure that Pearl had something like that. When Pearl sat down next to him, placing a thin hand on his head, he knew that she somehow knew as well.

"Is there a reason why you didn't want me to do the chores today?" she asked quietly.

"You didn't look like you wanted to do them," he answered.

"Didn't want- Steven, I love doing these kinds of things."

"But Pearl! Look at you, you're tired, and you've been out in the jungle fighting tigers and lions and who knows what just to find Peridot," Steven argued, now looking at the gem in the eyes. "I love hanging out with Connie, but if I'm tired, I don't want to do anything but sleep, and she understand that. I know gems don't get tired or anything, but still, I don't want you to do work just because you have to. You should do things you like to do that isn't work, like dancing or making those cool gizmos that you hide in your room from the stuff that comes from Amethyst's room."

Going in for a hug, Steven spoke into Pearl's chest, "It's okay if you like cleaning and stuff, but you don't always have to do it, okay Pearl? If you're tired, just tell me, and I'll do it for you!"

 _Pearl, clean this. It's your job, your purpose._

Pearl's arms wrapped around Steven for a tight hug.

"Thanks for doing that for me Steven. Do you want to join me in creating a new 'gizmo' then?" she asked with enthusiasm. Steven nodded, taking Pearl's hand and walking through her door.

* * *

 **A/N: This is story is going to mainly revolve around Pearl moving on. Because Pearl is amazing and needs to learn that Rose isn't necessary to complete her life. She is strong and can do anything.**


	2. You Can Be The Center of Attention

Pearl honestly did not know what she was doing here. She was never one for city-wide picnics, especially since the main entertainment seems to be eating.

"Ultimate Hotdog Creation!" she heard from the table surrounded by people. She smiled fondly. Steven had really wanted to go to this picnic for a long time, but Connie was unable to come over, and somehow, Steven had convinced all the gems to join him, even if it was for a little bit. The action alone seemed to cheer Steven up a bit. However, Pearl was hoping she would be able to retreat back to the Temple soon. Parties like these were not her scene.

 _Remember Pearl, you are to be seen, but not heard. It is your place._

"And will all contestants for the annual Beach City Trivia Game come to center stage please! We still have room for last minute registrations, so come all!" Mayor Dewey announced from a chair. Excellent, a chance to escape while the crowd shifts in a different direction.

She was just about to escape when Garnet stopped her.

"And where are you going?" she asked.

"W-Well, I just remembered that the, uh, stove was left on for a few hours, and I should probably go and check on it," Pearl tried.

"Didn't you want to enter in that trivia game?"

Pearl paused and looked behind her. People were sitting down as contestants climbed the stairs to sit behind buzzers. She recognized Mayor Dewey sitting on the far right, but the rest were a complete mystery. Not to mention, there were a lot of people watching them. Did that many people really lived in this town?

"Oh you mean that little aside? I was just joking Garnet! I couldn't be on center stage like that, it just isn't my-"

"Yes, it is. Now go on and win for Team Crystal Gems," Garnet encouraged and lightly shoved Pearl toward the stage. Somehow, through some weak excuses, Pearl found herself behind a buzzer next to Mayor Dewey and the boy who worked at the donut store. Before she even realized what had even happened, the first question was announced.

"Okay contestants," Buck started, "let's start for an easy one. How long ago was Beach City founded?"

The buzzer sounded from her right. "198 years ago, on the dot," Mayor Dewey answered.

Oh, that was not right.

Pearl immediately pushed her button. "Actually, if you count the time it took the actually get the city on its feet, it was actually 196 years ago."

Buck looked down at the encyclopedia that was supposedly used for answers and took off his sunglasses for a second.

"Whoa, yeah Dad. She's totally right," he said and signaled for a pale boy to mark a point for Pearl.

Satisfied that the fact was sent straight, Pearl decided that it was time for her to leave. She was about to stand up when the crowd that had been watching her with half interest was now cheering. Strings of "Go Pearl!" and "You're off to a great start" almost surprised her. She almost sure she was blushing now, but she didn't really care.

"It's been a long time since I had someone correct me," Mayor Dewey admitted. Pearl smiled and settled herself back into her seat.

"Well, may the victory go to the most knowledgeable," Pearl said with determination in her eyes. To her surprise, Mayor Dewey smiled.

"Maybe we could go out sometime for some coffee and talk a little bit about correcting the inclusive encyclopedia of Beach City's history?" he asked.

Pearl smiled back.

"I'd loved to."

"Next question," Buck announced, liking the determination in the air to win.

Meanwhile, in the crowd, Steven looked up to Garnet. "Wow, Pearl really is good at this trivia stuff. Why do you think she didn't want to do it in the first place Garnet?"

Garnet thought about how to word it to Steven. She placed a hand on top of Steven's head and sighed.

"Pearl just thought it was her place to stay in the background," she answered.

"What? No way! Pearl is the star in this show, and she's going to need to stay in center stage!" Steven argued.

"That's right Steven," Garnet responded. "And we're going to help her, right?"

Steven nodded.

Pearl deserved it.

* * *

 **A/N:** **One of the things I've grown curious about is the Gem's reluctance to intermingle with the humans. I mean, Pearl almost never goes out. Garnet will sometimes go get donuts or something with Steven. Amethyst was look out in a Story for Steven and is friends with Greg and Vidalia. Pearl really doesn't have any connections beside Mayor Dewey and the Earth's history. As a result, I begun to form an idea that it's because Pearl doesn't think she deserves a place with humans.**

 **She's just a guardian. Nothing less, but nothing more.**


	3. You Can Be Yourself

She had been told multiple times that her habit of watching Steven sleep was odd. However, she can't just stop habit. It was her duty to watch over Rose whenever her physical form had disappeared. Sleeping was a similar action, but just happened daily. Plus, Steven was adorable when he was sleeping.

"Hey Pearl, are you up there being creepy again?" she heard Amethyst call up in a whisper. Pearl thanked whoever was response for making Steven a heavy sleeper and gracefully jumped down from Steven's loft.

"What are you doing here Amethyst?" Pearl asked.

"You know, chillin'" she answered, sitting down on the couch.

"Did you even report back to Garnet yet? You know that the enemy is till at large, and we can't afford to not tell Garnet any new information, and-"

"Did you get that painting from Homeworld?" Amethyst asked out of the blue.

Pearl paused and looked above the doorway. It was a memory that Pearl could replay forever. It was just a few months after they had met Greg. It turned out that Greg was a satisfactory artist, and had wanted to paint Rose. It was a beautiful painting, and they had kept it in the Temple for the longest time. It wasn't until Steven was born and their house was built that it was actually hung up.

She could still remember how perfect Rose looked, posing for Greg. It was as if the sun the clouds knew how to position themselves to make her look perfect.

"No, Greg actually made it," Pearl answered finally.

"Makes sense I guess. That's how Vidalia and Greg did meet after all," Amethyst shifted her eyes to in front of her. Pearl moved her head slightly and saw a smaller version of the painting within a glass frame.

"I, I found this in Greg's garage. I thought you might want it. Heh, the guy had like five of them, so he won't miss one of them. I found that frame in my room too then," Amethyst explained as she gave the photo to Pearl.

"Amethyst, thank y-"

"I'll only give this to you if we take down that painting," Amethyst offered. Pearl's world stopped for a second.

"What are you suggesting Amethyst? That we abandon Rose Quartz?" Pearl accused, careful of her voice not to rise more than necessary. The last thing the two of them needed to was to explain to Steven why they were fighting again.

Amethyst looked down, as if suggesting that is what they should do.

"Amethyst," Pearl almost growled out.

"Look! Rose Quartz isn't dead, but now she's Steven. You don't need to be in servitude to her because Steven sees you as family, get it? And that's what Steven needs right now! He doesn't need someone to serve him; he needs someone to teach him!" Amethyst argued.

Pearl was taken back and was about to argue something back, but Amethyst simply continued. "I see the way you look at that painting. Pearl, you need to move on. We all loved Rose, you probably loved her differently, but we all need to move on. I can't do that if I just have her face right in front of me while I hang out with Steven. Because you know what? When I see Steven, I can't help but wished it wasn't him that was there. I want to move on, not for my sake, but for Steven's too, you know?"

Pearl didn't know what to say at that. Amethyst was out of argument at this point and walked angrily out, leaving Pearl alone with silenced laced with Steven's peaceful snores. It was a sound that was so unlike Rose. Rose wouldn't snore, she would be awake, planning how to go against Homeworld and protecting the planet she loved so-

Pearl stopped herself. She looked at the picture Amethyst had placed on the table.

"Rose," Pearl whispered.

She closed her eyes, and let out a breath. It was time.

It was a week after the argument, and Pearl wasn't seen since. Amethyst began to worry that maybe she was a little too hard. It was after a day of hunting Peridot, going through Greg's garage and then through her own stuff. She was fair to say she was a little stressed.

When she found Pearl standing in front of the door one morning, she was fully prepared for her to ignore her.

"Oh Amethyst! Look at this little thing," Pearl motioned leaving Amethyst a little shocked.

"Pearl, what," and she stopped. Amethyst looked up and saw that an entirely new painting replaced the picture of Rose Quartz. It was the four of them, Garnet, Steven, Pearl, and herself striking a quite heroic pose. Greg's signature was placed in the corner as well. It was quite beautiful if she had to say so herself.

"Where did the other picture go?" Amethyst asked.

"Greg and I had a bit of a trade," Pearl answered simply, fiddling with the painting to make sure it was perfectly straight. Amethyst smiled. She could already tell Pearl looked happier. The teleporter began to ring as it began to receive a signal.

"And then the tiger came this close to the rabbit but I- Whoa! That looks so cool!" Steven yelled as he saw the painting. "Did Dad draw this?" he asked. Garnet looked shocked for a moment, but regained her poise and smiled.

"That's right Steven. I thought it would be nice to have a painting of the whole family, so that no matter who comes in, they know that this house belongs to the Crystal Gems," Pearl explained. She walked over to doorframe and picked up something.

"However, I want you to have this too. She's your mother, and you should remember her too," Pearl said as she gave the photo that Amethyst recognized as the smaller print of the painting. Steven smiled and gave Pearl a big hug.

He might not know where Pearl came from, and to be honest, he didn't care too much about it. However, he realized that she was finally walking forward and closer to her current family.

She was moving on, and being Pearl, at last.

* * *

 **A/N:** **One of my biggest questions about the gems that came out in Rose's Scabbard and Joy Ride was the question do the crystal gems see Steven as Rose or as Steven? Do they see him as a burden or a gift? They love Steven, but who wouldn't. After all, he is the epitome of what Rose loved in humans, plus he's half gem. If there was ever an episode where they had to choose, who would the gems pick? Rose or Steven? The leader or friend?**

 **For Pearl, I honestly think her loyalty to Rose is keeping her in the past. And while I like Rose as much as the next person, Pearl is in the present. Rose is gone, for now, and she needs to be Pearl. She can be Pearl. She is no longer Rose's Pearl, and I really like to think Pearl is going to grow up without that portrait staring her down.**

 **Thank you for reading this story! I had a lot of fun writing it!**


End file.
